The Art of Attraction
by laneykin
Summary: As Charlie Weasley enters his fifth year at Hogwarts, he vows that this will be the year he finally gets his first girlfriend. Unfortunately for Charlie, he still has a lot to learn about The Art of Attraction!


_Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I'm not J.K Rowling and neither are you!_

_a/n: It's been ages since I posted anything new but with Deathly Hallows Part 2 just around __the corner I'm in a very Potter mood! _

_Hope you enjoy, chapter 2 will be uploaded as soon as I have another day off work!_

The Art of Attraction

Charlie Weasley stared at his reflection in the mirror of the third storey bathroom in his family home, The Burrow. It was the first of September and any minute now he would hear his mother calling him and his brothers to come down for breakfast before they had to leave for the train station.

Charlie looked closely at his reflection. He was going into his fifth year in school but could easily be mistaken for a first year. He sighed, looking closely at his boyish features.

His Mum and her friends always described him as being 'cute'. He hated that. Cute was a word you used to describe babies or little kids, like Ginny. He didn't want to be known as 'cute' anymore.

Cute didn't get girls to like him. It's not that he didn't get on well with girls. He did. But only as friends or team mates on the quidditch team. None of them had ever shown interest in him as much more than a friend. Up until recently, he hadn't shown much interest in them either, but when he turned fifteen he began to look at them differently. As more than just friends or team mates.

This year would be different, he promised himself. He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, crest- shaped badge, scarlet in colour with the words 'Quidditch Captain' stamped across it in gold letters. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at his badge. Surely his new status as Quidditch Captain would help him out this year.

He couldn't depend solely on that though; he knew he'd have to change from being cute, baby-faced Charlie to confident and good looking Charlie if he was going to have any chance of getting a girlfriend this year.

He looked at his reflection again. He couldn't change his face, unless he used magic and there was no way he was good enough to pull off a spell like that, so he would have to settle for changing what he could. Starting with his hair.

Normally his hair sat neatly on the top of his head, cut very short by his mother but he had somehow managed to convince her to give him just a small trim this year. She hadn't left him with long locks of hair but he did have enough to play around with.

He dipped his fingers into the small tub of hair gel, that belonged to his older brother, Bill. He'd never used hair gel before but he'd seen Bill use it a million times, how hard could it be?

He held his hand slightly above his head and watched in the mirror as the slimy gel dropped onto his hair. It felt cold as it landed on the top of his head, so he tried to spread it out quickly.

Unfortunately for Charlie, it wasn't as easy as it looked. He tried spreading the gel through his hair but it only stuck to certain parts and clumped big lumps of hair together in the middle of his head.

He heard his mother call from the kitchen that breakfast was ready and began to panic. He knew she would have a heart attack if he went down looking like he'd just been sneezed on by a Hungarian Horntail.

He grabbed a face cloth from beside the sink and rubbed his hair frantically with it but it had no effect on the gel. He tried then to wash it out of his hair by sticking his head under the tap in the sink.

As he ran his fingers through his hair frantically trying to remove the gel, he heard a voice come from behind him.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Charlie pulled his head out of the sink and looked over at the door to see, Bill, standing there, an amused expression on his face.

Charlie sighed, the last person that he wanted to catch him like this was his older brother. He was surely going to take the mick out of him for it.

"I want a different look for this year," he said, picking up a towel from beside the sink and trying to dry his hair with it.

"Have you tried a paper bag?" Bill asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"I'm serious, Bill," Charlie replied, dropping the towel and looking in the mirror again to examine the damage done to his hair. Most of the gel had washed out but there was still some left, sticking clumps of hair together in patches.

"I'm tired of looking like I just started first year!"

"Who is she?" Bill asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

Charlie turned quickly to face Bill, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks causing him to blush.

"What are you talking about? There is no 'she'."

"Okay, who is _he _then?" Bill teased.

"Piss off!" Charlie muttered, grabbing the towel he had left down beside the sink and throwing it at his brother.

Bill laughed as he caught the towel before it could hit him.

"Get mad all you want Char, it just further proves my point that there is _someone _you're trying to look good for."

Bill watched as Charlie tried to flatten down the parts of his hair that were now standing up on the top of his head.

"Of course, you're not doing a very good job there," he teased.

Charlie ignored him and grabbed a hairbrush from the drawer under the sink. He tried brushing his hair, hoping it would stop it from standing up all over the place but it wasn't working.

"Go on, who is it?" Bill tried again.

Charlie sighed, turning to face Bill again. "Swear you won't breath a word about this to anyone?"

Bill nodded, "Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it Bill. This isn't like when you swear you won't tell Mum it was me that broke her favourite tea pot and then do just because she threatens to take away your Hogsmede privileges."

"Okay, I swear I won't tell a soul, no matter what," he promised.

Charlie dropped the hairbrush back into the drawer under the sink and looked in the mirror again.

"It's Tonks," he said finally, looking at Bill's reflection through the mirror to see how he would react.

Bill stood still for a moment, looking thoughtful before nodding, "Yeah, I'd say you actually have a chance there."

Charlie turned to look at him excitedly. "You really think so?"

Bill nodded again, "Definitely," he said, before leaving the bathroom to go downstairs for breakfast. "Just so long as you sort your hair out," he called back over his shoulder.

Charlie was grinning ear to ear now, he couldn't care less what his hair looked like at that moment in time. Bill thought he had a chance with Tonks, and Bill was very knowledgeable when it came to girls, half the girls in Hogwarts had been chasing after him ever since he'd gotten his growth spurt in fourth year.


End file.
